dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Read All About It, Pt. III
|image = No Solo For You - Ava Cota.jpg |band = Emeli Sandé |dance = Read All About It |album = Our Version Of Events |released = January 1, 2012 |genre = R&B Soul |label = Virgin Records |runtime =4:42 |writer = Benjamin Kohn Emeli Sandé Iain James Pete Kelleher Stephen Manderson Thomas Barnes |producer = Gavin Powell }} " " is a song by Emeli Sandé. It was used for Ava's unseen solo "Read All About It" in No Solo for You. Lyrics You've got the words to change a nation but you're biting your tongue You've spent a lifetime stuck in silence afraid you'll say something wrong If no one ever hears it How we gonna learn your song? So come on, come on Come on, come on You've got a heart as loud as lions, so why let your voice be tamed? Maybe we're a little different, there's no need to be ashamed You've got the light to fight the shadows so stop hiding it away Come on, come on I wanna sing, I wanna shout I wanna scream 'till the words dry out So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid They can read all about it, read all about it Oh, ohhh, oh Ohhh, ohhh, oh Ohhh, oh, oh At night we're waking up the neighbours while we sing away the blues Making sure that we're remembered, yeah, 'cause we all matter too If the truth has been forbidden, then we're breaking all the rules So come on, come on Come on, come on Let's get the TV and the radio to play our tune again It's 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events There's no need to be afraid, I will sing with you, my friend Come on, come on I wanna sing, I wanna shout I wanna scream till the words dry out So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid They can read all about it, read all about it Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people So when did we all get so fearful? Now we're finally finding our voices So take a chance, come help me sing this Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people So when did we all get so fearful? Now we're finally finding our voices So take a chance, come help me sing this I wanna sing, I wanna shout I wanna scream till the words dry out So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid They can read all about it, read all about it Oh, ohhh, oh Ohhh, ohhh, oh Ohhh, oh, oh I wanna sing, I wanna shout I wanna scream till the words dry out So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid They can read all about it, read all about it Oh, ohhh, oh Ohhh, ohhh, oh Ohhh, oh, oh Category:Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Not Aired Category:Season 4 Solo Songs Category:Ava Solo Songs Category:Songs used in No Solo for You Category:Contemporary